Mushu (Dumbo)
Cast *Dumbo - Mushu (Mulan) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *The Ringmaster - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mrs. Jumbo - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood; 1973) *Elephant Matriarch - Terk (Tarzan) *Elephant Catty - Gwen (Total Drama) *Elephant Prissy - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Elephant Giddy - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Casey Junior - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) *Mr. Stork - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Smitty the Bully - Pajama Sam (Humongous Entertainment) *Joe the Janitor - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jim Crow - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *Fat Crow - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Preacher Crow - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Glasses Crow - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *Straw Hat Crow - Peter Pan *Circus Animals as Themselves *Clowns as Themselves *Pink Elephants as Themselves *Jack (deleted character playing by Humphrey Bogart) - Topher (Total Drama) *Duke (Jack's Dog) - BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel (Thomas and friends) Scenes #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 1 - Main Title/"Look Out for Arthur Read" #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 2 - "Rajah"/Arthur Read Brings a Delivery to Lady Kluck #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 3 - Mushu's Appearance #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 5 - The Parade #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 6 - Their Loving Time/Playing Hide and Seek #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 7 - Pajama Sam Makes Fun of Mushu/Lady Kluck Goes Wild #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 8 - The Gossips/Olaf's Appearance #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 9 - Olaf Meets Mushu/Professor Ratigan's Idea #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 10 - Inside Professor Ratigan's Tent #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 11 - Pyramid of Pachyderms #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 12 - The Aftermath #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 13 - The Clowns/Mushu and Olaf Meet Topher/Olaf Almost Forgot #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 14 - "Baby Mine" #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 15 - "The Big Boss For a Raise"/Mushu Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 16 - Olaf Gets Drunk/"Pink Elephants on Parade" #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 17 - Meet Rafiki and His Brothers/"When I See a Dragon Fly" #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 18 - The Hard Life for Mushu/The Magic Feather #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 19 - The Flight Test/"When I See a Dragon Fly" (Reprise) #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 20 - The Big Surprise/"When I See a Dragon Fly" (Finale) #Mushu (Dumbo) Part 21 - End Credits Gallery Mushu character.png|Mushu as Dumbo Olaf the Snowman.jpg|Olaf the Snowman as Timothy Q. Mouse Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan as the Ringmaster Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as Mrs. Jumbo Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Elephant Matriarch Gwen's Vlog Site.jpg|Gwen as Elephant Catty Candace flynn 1.png|Candace Flynn as Elephant Prissy Kanga.png|Kanga as Elephant Giddy Rajah in Aladdin.jpg|Rajah as Casey Junior B0u5p3wCYAAhhYy.jpg|Arthur Read as Mr. Stork Pajama Sam.png|Pajama Sam as Smitty the Bully Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Joe the Janitor Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Jim Crow Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Fat Crow Sid.jpg|Sid the Sloth as Preacher Crow Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Glasses Crow Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan as Straw Hat Crow 95DE1559-6089-4A83-8621-195A6AB8EDA5.jpeg|Topher as Jack BoCotheDiseasel.png|BoCo as duke Category:Dumbo Movies Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Trents gang spoofs